Change
by FireEarth1212
Summary: Change is a wonderful thing. But sometimes when unexpected, it makes survival harder. Especially if you're a witch.
1. Chapter 1

**_New Story. For all the Vampire Diarie fans and Bamon shippers, This one's for you. Hope you like it._**

3\. That's all I had left. 3 weeks and I'm still not prepared. I'm actually terrified.

During the last 3 months there have been (Killer) blood-suckers, Lethal werewolves, and Demons appearing out of nowhere.

And in my late stage of Pregnancy, I have been put on a strict lockdown for use of my powers. Which, might I add is a bummer, cause right now these buggers are playing soccer with my bladder.

So, I'm currently sitting here locked inside my room 9 months pregnant with(shocker) twins.

Oh, and Damon's the Father.

So... Yeah.

I'm rubbing my swollen stomach calmy when suddenly the door bursts open. A howl erupted from outside and Stefan came tumbling in. He looked at me.

"We need to go."

He came over and gently, but hurriedly rushed me off the bed and out the door.

"You got her?" Caroline called.

"Yeah, She's with me." Stefan replied. I looked around, alarmed and slightly frightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Violent crashes came from the living room.

"The werewolves are attacking again.We need to leave." Caroline explained. I was ushered outside and to the car where I saw Elena in the front seat. It started and we were on our way.

It's been quiet for some time and all of a sudden these demons attack. Crazy.

I grunt, Feeling a sudden pang. "You, Ok?" Elena asked. I nod. Not now.

I rub my belly to calm myself and wonder.

"Where are we going?" I breathe.

"Somewhere safe, I hope." Care answered, Holding my hand. I smiled back at her.

 ** _Later_** We pull up to a mansion-like building in the middle of the woods and get out. Walking through the threshold, Another pang hit me. Harder. I groan.

"Is she-" Stefan started but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Well look who made it." From the shadows, Damon emerged. His eyes met mine and his expression changed.

"The rabid werewolves are on there wway here, they can smell us," Elena explained. "But we can stop them before getting inside."

A loud thumping noise came from outside. And just like that... I yelled in pain. Not, now. Why now?

"Damon, get Bonnie upstairs," Caroline directed. "And you, stay safe." I smiled at her before I was lifted off the ground and sped into the nearest room.

"I wanna help," I groaned, being set down.

"No, you need to stay up here and stay safe. I'll just be down stairs."

I looked at him, unsure.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," Damon vowed. A tear escaped my eye as I nooded. He placed a hand gently on my cheek, then in a matter of seconds, was gone.

"Please, come back." I whispered.

For a witch who was ready for everything, I was not ready to have these babies.

 ** _Minutes_** ** _later_**

I made my way over to a nearby spellbook and flipped through the pages. Then my water broke. I gasped and shrieked in pain as another contraction came.

I climbed onto the bed and put the towel over my legs. These babies are coming now. The contractions came closer and I screamed louder.

Feeling the head, I collapsed. I don't want to be alone. Grabbing the bedsheets, I push harder and harder. My baby was now halfway out of my body and I'm crying. I remember happier times.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I waddled down the hallway, hand on belly, and entered the nursery. The walls were lavender with stars lining the ceiling._

 _Babies kick me hard and I groan. "Hey," I whisper, moving to the rocking chair and slowly sit down. Never in my 9 months of Pregnancy have I ever felt this fat. I rub my belly, causing my shirt to finally pop open._

 _I laugh. I'm too pregnant to be having twins. "Hi, my babies." I cooed. Kick. "Can't wait to meet you guys." Kick, Kick._

 _"When I see your tiny little faces, I'll know," I whispered, Placing a kiss on my stomach._

 _"That there's nothing on this earth that could ever make stop loving you."_

 _ **End**_

Tears and sweat covered my face as I Pushed as hard as my body could go.

Then I hear a wonderful sound. Tiny crying. The door opens and I see My friend.

"Oh! a baby!" I nearly responded when I yelled again. Baby Number Two is coming.

"Wh-Where's D-Damon? I need him." I groaned.

"I'll find him, but right now you need to deliver another baby." Caroline said. I looked at her, my heavy breathing filling up the empty noise.

I Nod and sit up. She adjusts my legs wider and looks directly at me. "I see her," She says.

"Now push."

I Push. Harder.

 ** _After_**

I open my eyes and look to left to see two tiny humans on a little cradle. I smiled.

"Hi," Caroline spoke. I cannot move.

"Hi," I whisper. My voice is raspy.

Care gets up and walks over to the cradle. She picks up the babies and brings them to me.

"Two beautiful, healthy baby girls." She placed them in my arms. I almost cry when I see them.

I Just gave birth to two little girls. They're perfect. I examine their faces.

Look just like their Father. A tear drops onto my baby's face and she coos. I laugh.

I look up at Caroline, So grateful.

"Thank you,"I said.

"You know how much I love you, sis." She replied, grabbed my hand.

The door opens and Damon slips through. I forget to breathe for a second, Then sigh in relief. He approaches slowly.

He got closer and gasped at the sight of them.

"I'll be outside. If you need anything," Care spoke. I nodded. She left, leaving the four of us. I tried to sit up and I instantly cramped.

"Can I-- can I hold them?" He asked quietly." I placed them in his arms.

Squirming, The babies moved and wiggled but stayed silent.

"Hi, It's it's me." Damon whispered. "It's Daddy." The girls cooed in response to their Father's voice.

It's b Until long day and I'm exhausted. I know it's not gonna be a easy fight. But for these precise babes, It will be. I'm drifting off to sleep.

"Welcome to the world, Tessa and Allie," I soothed.

I blacked out.

 ** _Until Next Chapter! See ya!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_New Chapter. It's late but at least it's something. Hope Y'all enjoy it. Chapter 2._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS._**

I slowly awakened, The blinding light greeting my eyes. I blinked a couple times and sat up.

My lower parts still ache causing me to groan. I looked over and saw the two babies cuddled up together and sleeping

Tessa and Allie Salvatore.

My babies.

I moved my legs to the floor and stood up. Tess started wiggling and whining, bound to wake her sister. I picked her up and held her. She immediately calmed down.

I gazed at her tiny features and I'm in love. Her little eyes fluttered open revealing piercing blue eyes and her hand nudged my chest.

I got the hiny and pulled up my shirt and began feeding my baby.

A knock sounded at the door. Damon walked and looked at me surprised.

"Your up already?"He asked. I nodded and looked down at Tess. She blinked slowly and I took it she was done. A few minutes later she was sleep again.

Damon went over to the bassinet where Allie slept and carefully picked her up. She squirmed closer to him a d cooed.

"We managed to get rid of the savage Werewolves and are ready to go?" He whispered.

"Yeah, but I think--I think I might need some help," I clarified. With help, I managed to get downstairs with minor discomfort.

"Ooh, Babies!" Elena cooed, seeing us. Weirdly at the sound of her voice, both Tess and Allie started crying.

"No," I whined. "They were so calm amd quiet." I tried to rock Tess in my arms but she kept bawling. I looked over at damon to see him bouncing Allie slightly in his arms.

I walked over to the kitchen area and suddenly Tess stopped crying. There was silence. Then I noticed Allie stopped crying. I observed the babe quietly sniffling and squirming in her Father's arms.

"What was that?" Damon asked, looking at me.

I glanced over at Elena, who was talking with Caroline and Stefan.

"I don't know."

 ** _Later_**

The babies were quiet for most of the time while on our way back to the boarding house.

Once we made it, Everyone started to clamor over who's holding who. I laughed watching Stefan try to pull Tess away from Caroline gently, trying to avoid her crying.

Allie's eyes caught mine and she hiccupped. I think she giggled. I smiled.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Can I open my eyes?"_

 _"Not yet."_

 _My eyes remained shut as I was being slowly pulled somewhere. A minute later, I was stopped. "Ok, Open."_

 _I blinked and looked around in the room. It was a nursery. A beautiful one, too. Two cribs sat on either side of each other with teddy bears separating them._

 _The wall was lavender and littered with tiny, glow-in-the-dark stars. Baby books, toys and essentials sat on a tall white shelf._

 _My eyes glossed over with tears as I awed over the room. Pure emotion. Stupid, Beautiful._

 _"Do you like it?" Damon suddenly asked._

 _Kick, Kick. Kick. I laughed and looked at him. "I love it, It's beautiful."_

 _He smiled, Pressing a hand gently on my Belly. "How long did this take you?"I wondered. Damon squinted his eyes and thought._

 _"About a month."_

 _I looked at him in surprise._

 _"What?"_

 _"It's just-" I started, unsure. "You've worked hard on this and nothing ever stays good in this town and I.." My voice trailed off._

 _"Listen to me," Damon said. I looked at him. "There's nothing to worry about. In a matter of weeks, you're gonna have these babies and everything will be Alright. Ok?"_

 _"Ok."_

 _Everything will be just fine._

 ** _End_**

I placed Allie in her crib and kissed her tiny head. She cooed softly. I went over to where Damon was still holding a sleeping Tessa.

"Do you remember your time making this?" I asked him. He nodded and moved to put Tess down.

Once he did, he moved to stand next to me. "Yeah, It was tough. But I did it."

I sighed. "Do you think we can protect them. From Everything." Damon looked at me and smiled.

"It's our _job_ , Bon. To protect them Always and Forever." He said. I smiled thensmiled then suddenly a loud crash erupted from downstairs.

I raced out to see who it was. Standing in the foyer, was Kai. Broken pieces of door was scattered on the floor as he stepped over them.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." He announced.

"What do you want, Kai?" Damon asked. Turning to me, He faked a look of hurtfulness on his face.

"Oh, I am wounded," He spoke. "Can't I just say congratulations to my favorite duo?"

"Just tell us what you really want." I stated. Kai started walking up the stairs, A smile on his face. "I really don't mean harm I just need a couple of things from you." He said.

I looked at Damon. "What are you talking about?" He asked. A piece of paper appeared in my hands. Kai leered closer. I examined it.

 _Reyna's sword, Werewolf blood, Vampire Fang, Vervain..._

"It's a list." I pointed out. "A very _specific_ list, too." Kai explained. "And I'm going to need All of the items on that list by a given deadline or..."

"Or what?" Damon growled. Kai smirked.

"I would assume your children would make a good insurance policy." He gloated. I Frowned.

"Do not touch them," I deadpanned.

"Watch me."

I raced to get into the nursery and protect the babies. A strong force suddenly knocked me aside, into a bookshelf. I groaned, unable to move.

As Damon rushed into the room, Kai broke off a piece of wood and pointed at him. All at once, he picked up both babies and faced us.

"What..are..you.. planning?" I wheezed. Kai looked at me and Damon and smiled. Oh, how I hate how smug he is.

"Uh-Uh. Magicians never tell their secrets, now do they?" He whispered, looking down at Allie.

"You have 36 hours."

Then he disappeared. I started shaking in fear and worry. The piece of wood dropped and Damon was at my side.

Ripping off the skin, he slightly pushed his bloody wrist to my mouth. Once nourished, I sat up slowly and looked at him. "What's his plan?" I questioned, voice shaking.

I'm trying to stay calm, but I can't. A lunatic has my babies _just to_ make sure we deliver his 'Items' that are on the list.

"I don't know," Damon answered.

I don't know what Kai's plan is but one thing is for sure...

I'm getting my babies back.

 ** _Sorry, for the late chapter. I was busy doing nothing, as usual._**

 ** _Anyway, I hoped y'all liked this chapter. If you did please comment and review. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Until next Time. .._**


End file.
